The present technology relates to a display device.
In recent years, thin flat panel displays have spread worldwide. In a flat panel display, a display panel module, and an exterior panel (that is, housing) which accommodates the display panel module are provided. A peripheral unit such as a tuner, a speaker, a driving circuit, or the like, is accommodated in a gap between the rear face of the display panel module and the exterior panel (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-218954).